Foreboding
by Sillie
Summary: He knew it was a bad idea from the start... Warning: SLASH! NickGreg


Okay people… My first CSI fic… ^__^ And be warned, it's SLASH!! So no like, no look… :P 

Nick/Greg drabble….

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI… although I wouldn't  mind owning Greg though… :P

Foreboding

He knew it was a bad idea from the start.

Not that Greg wasn't up to it. He had proven that he could do it, that he was ready. But this time, it didn't feel right… Not that he could tell Grissom. And Greg…especially not Greg.

So when he couldn't find Greg anywhere, he shouldn't  be surprised. They where investigating a double homicide, and new leads had come up. So Grissom had sent them back to the crime scene to look around, see if they had missed some evidence the first time.

The crime scene was a huge house, and gave him the creeps every time he walked inside. They split up, Greg taking the bedroom, and Nick the kitchen and the living room. 

And he was never going to admit it, but he didn't like it he had to leave Greg alone. As he was searching the kitchen, this nagging feeling that something would happen didn't go away. He tried to push it to the back of his mind, but failed time after time.

Two hours later, and Nick was done. He didn't find anything useful, and wondered if Greg had something. Probably not, or he would have told him already, right?

He walked outside, and put his kit in the back of the SUV. Greg was nowhere to be seen. The feeling got a bit worse. Nick went back inside, and called Greg's name. No answer.

He walked up the stairs, and went to the bedroom Greg was supposed to be working. After knocking he stepped inside, but there was no sign of Greg… That must mean he was ready, but he wasn't outside at the SUV. And he didn't tell Nick he was going somewhere else in the house.

Nick felt a wave of panic wash over him, and he ordered himself to breathe. Greg probably just forgot to tell him he went to another room. Maybe he did find something, and was following up at it. So Nick checked every room, but no Greg… 

Fifteen minutes later, and Nick had checked every room twice, but Greg wasn't in the house. And he wasn't at the SUV either. Nick leaned against the truck as a new wave of panic washed over him. Something had happened, he was sure of it. And maybe he was overreacting, cause he and Greg had started dating two months ago, but  he was sure something had happened! Greg couldn't just disappear, could he? 

Nick was just about to grab his mobile to call for help, when a noise distracted him. Greg came walking from a group of trees in the back yard of the house, looking perfectly okay. He put his kit on the ground and turned to Nick, but before he could say anything, Nick had grabbed him in a fierce hug, burying his face in Greg's neck.

Greg blinked in surprise, but then wrapped his arms around Nick. They stood like that for a while, then Nick lifted his head and stared into Greg's eyes.

"Never do that again…" he said softly, "…I thought something had happened to you."

Greg blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you, but I suddenly had an idea as to what might have happened, and I wanted to check it out…" He trailed off, the blush still on his cheeks. "It was nothing though. I should have told you where I went…"

Nick smiled ruefully, and reached his hand up to place it on Greg's face. He stared intently in the deep brown pools before him, and stroked with his thumb under Greg's eye.

"Well… I'm glad you're alright…" He swallowed and continued softly, "…I love you."

He saw Greg's eyes widen as the words sunk in. He hadn't said them before… Greg had, but he hadn't. He had felt it, but somehow, he had been afraid to voice them. But now, when for a moment he'd thought something had happened to Greg, he realised how desperately he wanted Greg to know…

He stared at Greg's shocked face, and let out a mental sigh of relieve when slowly a smile crept on Greg's face. Then he was pulled forward, and Greg kissed him hungrily. Nick happily joined in, and pushed Greg against the SUV, trapping him effectively. 

They parted minutes later, panting. "We should probably get going…" Nick said reluctantly, "…Grissom will wonder what took us so long…"

Greg nodded and smiled. "Want to come over after shift?" Nick smiled too.

"I'd love too." 

Nick stepped away, but not before pressing a quick kiss against Greg's neck. Then they both got in, buckled up, and then Nick drove off.

They where almost back at the lab, when suddenly the engine died. Nick tried to get the SUV to start again, but it was no use.

"I knew something was gonna happen today…" He grumbled. 

Greg just laughed.


End file.
